


Recompense

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Crossovers: Highlander, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, crossovers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos returns, asking Jim and Blair for a place to hide...or so he says.<br/>This story is a sequel to Exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

## Recompense

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

Warnings: Crossover with Highlander..only Methos 

Notes: This one is for Wolfling. I was supposed to be in time for her birthday...ummmm, only a couple of months late :) 

Thanks to Wolfling and Ozy who beta read this for me. 

* * *

Recompense  
By Mia Athlas 

Blair hurried to gather up his papers and stuff them into his backpack. As usual, Jim had made him late. It seemed his lover had a thing for sex in the morning. Blair smiled. Not that he minded really. In the month since they had become lovers, he had been finding out a lot of interesting things about his partner. They had decided to take things slow. Their lovemaking so far had been mind-blowing but simple. They still hadn't progressed past stroking and thrusting against each other to reach orgasm. He felt ready to take the next step in their relationship but Jim was holding back. His sentinel worried that Blair wasn't ready for more and was afraid he'd hurt him. Blair was considering just jumping Jim and making him understand exactly how ready he was. Tonight he would talk to his partner, if that didn't work...well...he had other ways to make the older man change his mind about waiting. 

Blair was just closing his backpack when someone knocked on the door. He walked over, stopping to look out the peephole before he opened it. Life had made him careful. Gone where the carefree days of flinging open the door without a thought. When he saw who was standing there, his heart sped up and he spun away from the peephole with a gasp, putting his back to the wall beside the door. As he tried to calm down he looked up to see Jim racing down the stairs, gun in hand, wearing only his boxers. 

"What?" Jim asked, moving forward. "Who is it?" The sentinel approached the door with care, when the person knocked again. Blair shook off his reaction and put up his hands. 

"It's okay, Jim. I'm just being an idiot." Blair turned back to the door and opened it. 

Methos stood on the other side, leaning against the door-post nonchalantly. "I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me. I kept waiting for the lights to go out and picturing you and Enqueri hiding behind the furniture, hoping I'd go away." The immortal said with a smirk. 

Blair stared at him blankly for a moment, before bursting into action. 

"Methos. Come in." He gestured for the ancient immortal to enter. Methos walked in, stopping before a stunned Jim. His eyes traveled the man from his sleep ruffled hair to his bare feet. Blair felt a spark of anger at the lingering look. The young man stepped back to stand beside Jim, trying to make the move look casual. 

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here, man?" Blair nudged Jim --who was still staring at the other man -- in the ribs. Jim started, then blushed. 

"Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?" Jim sputtered, obviously shaken by the reappearance of his old lover. 

Methos continued to survey Jim's body. "The years have been kind to you Enqueri. You haven't changed." Jim blushed deeper as he realized how exposed he was, but couldn't help the tiny spark of pleasure at the other man's obvious approval of his physique. 

Smiling, Methos continued. "You can put away the gun, I promise to behave." 

Jim looked down at the gun in his hand then at his old friend and smiled back. "You behave?" he said in disbelief. "I guess _you_ have changed then." 

Methos smirked and put a hand on Jim's shoulder, flexing his fingers a bit, feeling the familiar hard muscle under his hand. "Behave is a relative term my friend, but the years and a good friend have taught me the bare bones of civility." 

Blair cleared his throat and Jim looked down at him guiltily, then back at Methos. "I'll go get dressed. Have a seat. I'll be back down in a minute." Jim moved away and up the stairs. 

After his partner disappeared into his room, Blair moved toward the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll get you a cup of coffee." 

The immortal nodded and settled himself on the couch. He had been surprisingly moved at seeing Jim again. Last time they met he hadn't had a chance to really talk to the other man. He had left when Enqueri was still unconscious. And they needed to talk a few things over. Maybe the circumstances that brought him here were fortunate after all. He pulled out of his thoughts as a mug was pushed into his hands. 

Blair settled himself next to Methos on the sofa. No way was he going to leave the spot vacant for Jim when he came back. The young man was unsettled by the intense jealousy and fear he felt when he looked at the immortal. Jealousy just wasn't his style. He trusted Jim. Methos had as much as said he and Jim belonged together and he knew his partner loved him. Blair pushed down the feelings and arranged his face into a smile, one that he hoped was welcoming. "So, what brings you here, man?" he asked for the second time. 

Methos sipped the coffee and waited as he heard Jim coming back down the stairs. Once the sentinel was settled he answered the question. "I need a place to crash for a couple of days. I was hoping I could borrow your couch." 

Blair blinked at the request. Methos staying in their loft. So close to Jim. Jim's ex-lover wanted to sleep in their home. Blair pushed aside his feelings once again and met his partner's eyes, hoping his fear didn't show. He nodded slightly giving his agreement. He knew his partner felt uncomfortable with the way things with Methos had been left last time. He had to give Jim this chance to end things with the other man properly. No matter how much it killed him to see them together, knowing that Jim had once loved the other man, maybe still held feelings for him for all Blair knew. 

"Why here?" Jim asked. 

Methos sighed. "I need someplace where no one would think to look for me." 

"Are you involved in something illegal?" Jim's voice hardened. 

"Nothing like that, Enqueri, I promise you. I'm just trying to avoid someone from my past, that's all, and I thought that it would give us a little time to talk." 

Jim nodded. "You can stay, but not on the couch. Take the spare room." He gestured towards Blair's old room. 

Methos smiled. "So you've worked everything out then?" 

The sentinel grinned at his partner. "Yeah, we have. It's not common knowledge yet but things have definitely been worked out. 

Smiling back at his partner, Blair visibly relaxed at the words. Methos looked back and forth between the men as they grinned foolishly at each other, seeming to forget he was in the room. 

"Yes, I see that you have." The two men broke their gaze and looked guiltily at Methos, blushing. "Hey, it's okay, guys. Sentinel and Guide are meant to be together. A pity though." He gave Jim a pointed look. 

Blair felt his unrest surge back to life. "Hey!" he said angrily. 

Methos put up his hands in a gesture of surrender as Blair tensed to stand. "Easy now, Chief. I was just teasing. I couldn't help myself." 

Blair frowned as Jim's nickname for him rolled off of Methos' tongue. "Well cut it out. And don't call me Chief either." His annoyance increased as the immortal tried to stifle a grin. "I've got to go, I'm going to be late." Blair stood and grabbed his pack, heading for the door. It was definitely better to get out now, before he said something he'd regret. 

"Blair." The young man stopped as Jim called out to him. "See you at the station later?" 

Turning to face his partner Blair replied. "You bet, Jim, you can count on me." He stressed the last few words, making his meaning clear and ignoring Methos' soft, "ouch," in response to the implied accusation. 

Oblivious, Jim simply smiled at the younger man. "Okay, I love you." 

Blair softened immediately and smiled back. "Love you too, big guy, always." Then he left quickly, still feeling a bit uneasy at leaving them alone together. 

After the door closed, Methos leaned back and spread his arms out along the back of the couch. "Well, well, Enqueri. I think I'm lucky to still be breathing after that little scene. Good job you don't have any sharp carving knives handy." He grinned as Jim blushed. 

"He'll settle down as soon as he realizes there's nothing between us now." Jim spoke quietly, surprisingly nervous under his old lover's intense gaze. 

"Isn't there?" the immortal asked frankly. 

"No," Jim was quick to reply. "Blair is my life, you know that. Even before, when we were...together...I remember you talking about it. My soul-mate, the one who would be may true guide, my mate. You and Incacha knew even then, you knew that there was someone else out there that I was meant to be with. Well, I've finally found him and I intend on keeping him." 

Methos smiled. "Good. Just checking. Now we've just got to convince Mr. Sandburg. He still seems to expect that you'll run off with me or I'll spirit you away like a thief in the night." 

Jim felt uncomfortable discussing Blair with his past lover. "It's still quite new. He just needs time." Jim stood. "I've got to go to work. Will you be okay here?" 

Methos jumped up. "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I tagged along. I never was any good at hanging around and doing nothing." 

"I don't think that's a good idea, my friend. Blair is one thing, I don't think they'll go for another observer...especially Simon. You of course remember your last meeting with the man." 

Methos remembered all too well. Simon was the only other person in Cascade to know him for what he was, an immortal. He, Blair and Simon had banded together to rescue Jim, when he had been taken captive. He had left the Captain with a headless corpse to deal with and disappeared. The man would probably be less than thrilled to see him again. On the other hand, he would just have to deal with it. He couldn't see any other option for him to be where he needed to be. 

"Not an observer Enqueri -- a fellow police officer." Methos pulled out his wallet and showed his badge to a stunned Ellison. 

Jim grabbed the badge and examined it carefully. "That...that looks real." 

"That's because it is real. It pays to have friends in high places who can occasionally grant me a small...favor." He took the badge back, putting it into his inside pocket, giving Jim a glimpse of the handgun in his shoulder holster. 

"You're carrying a gun?" 

"It kind of goes with the persona Enque...Jim. What self-respecting officer would be caught without his department issued handgun?" 

Jim stared at Methos, trying to figure out what this was all about. "Okay Inquani, enough with the little dosey-do. Tell me what you are really doing here, and I don't want to hear any fabrication about hiding out. There is no way I'm taking you into my precinct until you tell me the whole story." He crossed his arms and waited. 

Methos sighed. "Don't you trust me, Jim?" 

"I used to but it was a long time ago. I want answers." Jim's stance made it clear that his past trust had been used up long ago. 

The immortal had expected that he would have to tell Jim part of the story in order to get his cooperation. His mind sped trying to determine just how much of the truth he'd have to disclose. "Okay, Jim. The truth is I'm here to repay a debt." 

"What sort of debt?" 

"I've discovered that one of your officer's life is in danger. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to her." 

"Her? Who are we talking about here Methos?" 

"Her name is Megan Connor." 

Jim studied the other man carefully, wondering if Methos would be straight with him. "Megan? Why would anyone want to kill Megan?" 

"It's a long story Jim. Can we talk about it on the way please? Trust me on this. I know you have plenty of reasons not to but give me the benefit of the doubt and trust me." 

"Is she in danger now?" 

"I think so, yes." Methos felt a sense of urgency to reach the young woman. 

"We'll talk on the way. I want the whole story, Inquani. The truth," Jim said shortly. 

"Enqueri, I'm really beginning to think you actually don't trust me." Methos looked at Jim innocently then moved toward the door. 

Jim watched the retreating figure for a moment then laughed, following him. "Why would I start now, Methos? You always were a sneaky bastard." 

"Jim, you wound me." the immortal said with a laugh. 

* * *

The drive to the station was a lesson in frustration. Methos answered every question Jim asked in his own style of saying a lot but disclosing nothing. Jim wondered to himself how he could have grilled the older man for the entire ride and still know nothing more than when the drive started. Were his interrogation skills becoming completely useless? He pulled the truck into his space in the department garage and grabbed Methos' arm before he could climb out of the truck. 

"Hold it. Before I go in there and lie for you, I need to know that you really are here to help Megan. If you hurt her and I had any part in that, I couldn't live with it. You understand?" 

Methos nodded seriously. "I swear to you, Enqueri. I am here to help Megan. I won't let any harm come to her." 

Jim used his senses to monitor the other man's heart rate. If he were a normal man, Jim would swear that he was telling the truth but with Methos...you could never be sure. Jim sighed. When it came right down to it though, his gut was telling him to trust the other man. 

"Okay, Methos. I'll go along with this. I owe you my life after all. What's the story?" 

The immortal grinned. "I'm Adam Pierson, a homicide detective with the Baltimore police department. You and I are old friends, we were in the army together, covert ops. That way we don't have to explain anything about our past. If anyone runs a check, they will find exactly what I've just told you. I'm here because I got a tip that a murder suspect was holed up in your fair city. Hopefully, we can arrange it so that Megan is assigned to help me track down the murderer." 

Jim looked uncertain but nodded and opened the truck door, leading Methos into the building. 

Going up in the elevator, the sentinel extended his hearing to check who was in the bullpen. He heard Rafe and Brown in a loud argument over who would win the Jags game. Simon was on the phone to the DA and Megan and Taggart were discussing the best ways to cook ostrich in the break room. He looked over at Methos. "She's here." 

"Good. Do you think that Simon will hook me up with her for a few days?" 

Jim laughed. "After the grief he had to deal with the last time he saw You, I wouldn't count on it. We'll be lucky if he doesn't have you forcibly removed from the squad room." 

Methos leaned against the elevator wall. "Who'd think the man would take having to explain one headless corpse so seriously?" 

The elevator pinged, announcing their arrival in major crimes. Jim gestured for Methos to precede him. "After you." 

The immortal bowed and strode out into the bull pen, almost immediately colliding with and knocking down a very surprised Megan. 

Megan sprung to her feet in a fluid movement, ending in a crouch. She circled the other man slowly. Methos immediately tensed for a fight. The young woman looked as if she would be happy to see him in his grave. 

"Burnell," Megan said angrily. "I don't know how you got out or why you're here but I'll make sure you regret it." 

Methos looked over at the woman in surprise. He couldn't believe she actually intended on fighting him, in the middle of the police station. And who was Burnell? 

Jim stepped between his two friends, blocking Megan's forward surge. "Easy there, detective." 

Megan stepped back, then tried to move around the bigger man. Jim once again blocked her. "Jim. Get out of my way, you big oaf. What are you doing?" 

Jim grabbed Megan's arms, shaking her slightly to get her attention, as she stayed focused on Burnell's look-alike. "Megan! Stop it. This is not Scott Burnell. Burnell is in jail." He kept a hold on her as he stepped to the side so she could see Methos. "Look at him. The resemblance is uncanny but you can see the difference." 

Megan calmed a bit, studying the other man's face. Blushing, she realised that Jim was right. It had happened so fast. All of the sudden she had found herself knocked to the floor and had only seen Burnell when she looked up at her assailant. But this wasn't the man she had chased half-way across the world to put in jail. This man, she didn't even know. Jim relaxed his hold and Megan smiled self-consciously at the other man. 

"Megan Connor, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine -- Detective Adam Pierson." Jim introduced them formally, ignoring the questioning gazes of the other officers who had witnessed the altercation. 

Megan colored even more. He just _had_ to be a cop. She was never going to live this down. She'd be lucky if Ellison ever let her forget it. Sticking out her hand, she pushed aside the revulsion she felt at Pierson's similarity to her enemy. "Good to meet you, Mr. Pierson, sorry about...you know." 

Methos grinned and took the offered hand, feeling a twinge of tenderness at the woman's obvious embarrassment. "I'm just glad I'm not who you thought I was...and it's Adam, please?" 

Ignoring Jim's enjoyment of the situation, she nodded. "Adam then. You can call me Megan." 

Jim broke into the conversation. "Well I'm glad that we're all so cozy but maybe we should get some work done, don't you think so, Megan?" 

Megan looked at him with a glare. "You," she said pointing at his chest, "can call me Detective Connor." With that she turned, picked up her coffee cup from where it had fallen and headed to the coffee room. Jim and Methos stared after her, their amusement fading as they both remembered why they were there. 

* * *

"Ellison!" Simon bellowed from his office door, startling the two men watching Inspector Connor's shapely retreating figure. Jim turned to look at his captain as Simon continued. "My office, now. Both of you." He nodded his head toward Methos for emphasis before turning and storming back into his office. 

"Well, looks like we're in for it. Let me do the talking, okay?" Jim whispered to the immortal as they made their way across the bullpen. 

"By all means, Jim. Just give me a signal if you need backup. He doesn't seem all that receptive to my being here." Methos grinned and followed Jim into the office. 

Simon stared at them thunderously from the moment they walked through the door. "Guess who I was just talking to." He paused. "What no takers?" he said sarcastically as both men stood at parade rest in front of his desk, eyes glued to the wall just above his shoulder. "Well I'll tell you. Chief Warren wanted to have a little chat about a certain detective who was on his way in from Baltimore. Supposedly a big shot over there, well connected politically. I was advised that it would be in my best interest to help the man in whatever way I could." He glared at Methos. 

Jim groaned and brought his hand up to his face. "Look, Simon," he began. Simon cut him off with a raised hand. 

"No, please, let me continue. Now, would anyone like to guess how well I react to implied threats? No? I thought not. Imagine my surprise when I looked into the bullpen to find our mutual... acquaintance here. Our visiting detective, I presume?" Simon gestured toward Methos, while looking at Jim. 

Jim nodded. "Yes sir, but I can explain..." He looked at Methos wondering just how he could explain when he didn't understand himself. "Now would be a good time for that backup." He prodded the immortal with his elbow. 

Methos grinned. "Listen, Simon. Jim had nothing to do with this. He was as much in the dark as you. It was necessary. I apologize but I promise I'll take care of my business as quickly as possible and be out of your hair." 

Simon looked at him scornfully. "Right. Okay, It's not like I have a choice in this anyway. So, I know that officially you are here to apprehend some murderer from Baltimore. What I don't know is the real reason you're here. Care to enlighten me?" 

The immortal became serious. "I've learned that Inspector Connor is in danger from one of my kind. I'm here to see that no harm comes to her. That's all." 

"Jim?" Simon asked. 

"I believe him, Captain. We'll just keep a close watch on Megan till this is over. Methos here invented the case so that we would have a reason to work with her. If you approve it that is, sir," Jim amended quickly. 

Simon sighed and rubbed his face. "As if there is really any choice. Go on. Get out of here. Tell Megan she's assigned to assist you in capturing your murderer." 

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said, grabbing Methos's arm and pulling him out of the office. 

"Jim, hang back for a second please," Simon asked softly. 

The sentinel closed the office door behind the immortal and turned back to his friend. Simon stood and walked to the front of his desk, sitting down on the edge. 

"Is this on the up and up?" he asked. 

Jim considered his answer carefully. He couldn't lie to his friend. Simon knew almost as much about him as Blair did, with one notable exception, but now was definitely not the time for that. "I don't know, Simon. I think there's more to this thing than Methos is saying but I believe he is here to help Megan, to protect her. I'll keep an eye on him. That's all I can tell you." 

"Okay, Jim. Be careful. I don't think I could handle another situation like last time." Simon patted his friend on the shoulder and turned back to his desk as Jim left his office. He hoped that Methos wouldn't get Jim or Blair hurt while trying to protect Connor from the unknown threat. 

* * *

Megan took the news with class. Jim could tell by her elevated heart rate that the thought of working with someone who looked so much like her nemesis was disturbing. It didn't show on her face though. Jim's estimation of the Inspector increased another notch. They settled into one of the interrogation rooms and Methos began bringing them up to date on the case like he'd been doing it all his life. 

* * *

Blair bounced into the station around 11 o'clock., looking forward to seeing Jim. Hopefully they'd be able to grab some lunch and talk about Methos before they had to go home and face the immortal. Blair felt bad about the way he had acted that morning but couldn't seem to shake off the jealousy he felt every time the other man went near Jim. Oh well, they had the rest of the day to talk about it. Since Blair's afternoon appointment had cancelled he was free to help Jim till quitting time. He smiled happily at the thought. Helping his partner was one of his favorite things. He felt needed in a way he never had before. Blair noted that his partner wasn't at his desk and after tossing his backpack down on Jim's chair, walked over to Rafe. 

"Hey, Rafe," he said in greeting. "Seen Jim around?" 

The detective looked up from his paperwork and jerked his head in the general direction of the interrogation room. "He's in there with Megan and some cop from Baltimore going over a new case." 

"Cool, man, thanks." Blair let the man get back to his work and headed off to find Jim, wondering about the new case. It looked as though he and Jim would be working with Megan on this one. That was great. They hadn't had much time to spend with the Australian Inspector since realising their mutual love. Most of their free time had been spent in each other's arms, and their last couple of cases hadn't included Megan. It would be good to work with her again. Despite the tension between her and Jim in the beginning, she had become a trusted friend to both of them. 

Detouring from entering the interrogation room directly, he popped into the observation room so he could observe through the two-way glass first. It would be prudent to check out what was going on before barging in. 

Immediately after closing the door, Blair felt all the air rush out of his lungs in a whoosh. Jim was in the room with Megan and... and... Methos. The sentinel was sitting while Methos walked back and forth behind him, obviously explaining something. Blair couldn't tell what since the sound to the room was turned off. He found himself frozen, watching the interaction between the people on the other side of the glass. 

Megan was seated across from Jim, listening attentively. Periodically Methos would touch Jim's arm, or put his hand on his shoulder before continuing his pacing again. What was the immortal doing here? This was his time with Jim, his place. The sentinel looked up at the two-way glass that separated them and seemed to look right into his eyes. He smiled and stood up from the table, obviously excusing himself. Methos said something to him and put his hand on Jim's shoulder and the bigger man sat back down. 

Blair flipped on the intercom so that he could listen to the discussion in the room. He was unnerved by the ease that Methos seemed to have around his partner and tried to push down the increasing anger he felt. What was Methos doing here with Jim? It was one thing to have him in their home but here at the precinct, acting as if he and Jim belonged together? No way. 

Blair angrily strode out of the observation room and into the interrogation room, startling Methos and Megan. He looked at Megan apologetically. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Blair took in the surprised look on Jim's face at his abrupt entrance and the preoccupied look on Methos's face and felt abashed. "Sorry, guys." He took a seat next to Megan. "So what's up?" Blair didn't say anything more, deciding that until he knew what the immortal was doing there his best course of action was silence. Methos hadn't even looked at him since he entered the room, his gaze firmly fixed on Megan. 

Jim cleared his throat. "Sandburg, this is an old friend of mine, Adam Pierson. He's with the Baltimore PD. We're assigned to help him apprehend a dangerous suspect, believed to be in our area." 

"We as in?" Blair asked 

"Megan and Pierson are with us on this Chief," Jim answered. The sentinel turned to Methos. "We should probably get this show on the road. Let's see if we can track down the girlfriend. You all set to move, Hawkeye?" Jim unconsciously reverted to his old nickname for the immortal. Methos nodded and the group headed for the elevator, leaving a shocked Blair behind. 

Blair's mind sped. Hawkeye? What in the hell was that? The young man bristled at the fond nickname his sentinel had used with Methos. "This just gets better and better," he said sarcastically under his breath. He glanced up quickly to make sure Jim hadn't overheard, but the older man was engrossed in conversation with Megan and Methos. Tender smiles, fond touches, shared interests, and now nicknames! Blair felt his uncertainty flare. Maybe Jim didn't want to take the next step in their lovemaking for a very different reason that Blair had first assumed. Maybe he still had feelings for the immortal. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about him as Blair did for Jim. The young man felt the pull of depression as he strode toward the elevator to join the others. 

The four of them got as far as Jim's truck before they realised the problem. Looking at the truck, Methos turned and leaned against it, smiling at the others. 

"Looks like we've got a bit of a problem here. So, who's riding in the back?" Four people, one truck...unfortunately the math just didn't work. 

Blair sighed and drew a hand through his loose hair. "Hey guys, it's okay. I can just finish up some paperwork or something..." Blair was interrupted as a set of keys flew past his face. 

"Catch Megan," Jim said abruptly. Megan snagged the keys and grinned. The sentinel continued. "We'll take Sandburg's car and meet you there." With that Jim grabbed Blair's arm and turned him toward the precinct. He heard the conversation behind him. 

"He gave me the keys to his truck," Megan said in amazement. 

"Brilliant deduction, inspector. Shall we?" Methos gestured to the truck in question. 

"Just how long did you say you knew Jim?" 

"Many years, why?" 

"You don't seem to realise what a momentous occasion this is. Jim does _not_ let anyone drive his precious truck." Megan laughed. The doors slammed and the truck roared to life obscuring the rest of the conversation. 

Blair allowed himself to be led towards the car, climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out to follow his partner's truck. He was stunned that Jim hadn't gone with the others, then angry with himself for being surprised. He had to get a handle on this jealousy thing before his partner began to notice. He didn't want Jim to think he didn't trust him. 

"So what's the deal, Chief? Do you really think that I want Methos or what?" Jim asked, breaking the silence. 

Blair blushed hotly and glanced over at the serious face of his partner. Too late. "Uh...why would you think that, Jim?" Yeah, playing it cool was definitely the way to go. 

"Maybe because your heart rate skyrocketed every time Methos touched me. Now either it bothered you or you get a kick out of the thought of me and Methos together." Jim ignored the young man's surprised sound of disgust and continued. "Since I couldn't detect any trace of pheromones in the air, I'm assuming it's anger." 

Blair sighed. Busted. "Okay, Jim, you caught me. Sometimes it really stinks to be in love with a sentinel, you know." 

Jim smiled and patted the younger man on the shoulder. "But you love me anyway?" 

Blair smiled back before quickly turning back to the road. "Yeah, man, you know I do." 

"So what's the problem then, Chief? I'm kind of confused here. Don't you trust me?" 

"I don't know what's going on, Jim. I know you love me. In my head I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me but..." Blair trailed off, searching for the words to explain his feelings without hurting his partner. "...but I can't seem to help the gnawing feeling in my stomach that I'm going to lose you." Not looking at the older man, Blair jumped when a hand was placed on his thigh. 

"Blair, you'll never lose me. As long as I live, you'll never lose me. I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one who worries about it." 

Blair glanced quickly over at his smiling lover. "What?" 

"Some days I swear I'm going to lose it if one more person flirts with you, or you flirt back. Do you even realise how many people come on to you in the course of a week?" Jim paused then added. "15." 

"15?" Blair squeaked. 

"Last week, 15 different people tried to pick you up in my presence. At the U, at the precinct, while we were interviewing the friends and family for the Roberts case. Sometimes I wonder how I can possibly hope to keep you for long with all that competition. Eventually, someone will come along that will turn your head." Jim said the last part in hushed tones. 

"Never!" Blair said with conviction, beginning to feel better. The thought that Jim worried about much the same things as he did, made it seem better. "Jim..." Blair began hesitantly, "when we get home tonight, would it be okay...I mean if you want to...I'd like to...umm...make love." 

"We do that every night, Sandburg...and sometimes during the day." Jim grinned. 

"No--well, yes but... I mean, I'd like to try intercourse." 

Jim was silent, and Blair's fears surged back to life. 

"If you don't want to man, I understand," he said quickly. 

The older man spoke softly. "God, Blair, I want to. You have no idea how much I want to. Are you sure you're ready for that?" 

"I am _so_ ready for that, Jim." Blair relaxed a bit. 

"Tonight then. I love you, Blair," Jim whispered as he leaned over and kissed the younger man on the cheek. 

Blair smiled and put one hand over his partner's where it rested on his knee, keeping the other on the wheel. "Love you too, Jim. Next time though, we are going to have to pick a different spot for a heart-to-heart chat. I want to kiss you so badly right now, I think I might explode." 

"Later, Chief. Right now I think we've reached our destination." Jim released his leg with a quick pat, and Blair turned the car to the curb and parked behind the truck. 

"What are they doing?" Blair asked, as they watched Methos jump out of the truck and yell, "Stay there," before running into the warehouse opposite to the apartment building that they had come to visit. Megan of course, ignored the warning, and took off after the other man. 

"Oh shit," Jim swore, before jumping out of the car and racing after his friends. Blair took the time to pull the keys from the ignition before joining the chase. 

* * *

Jim cleared the door to the warehouse just in time to see Methos jump in front of Megan, covering her with his own body. It took him a second to register the familiar sound of a crossbow firing. He heard the swish as the arrow flew the last foot and embedded itself into his friend's back. 

Methos clutched Megan's arms convulsively for a moment, then slowly fell to the ground. 

A bullet struck the ground close to him and Jim realised that the sniper had noticed their entrance. He obviously felt the odds of success would be better if he switched to a more deadly weapon. His gun already out, Jim returned fire. He pushed Blair behind him and provided a cover of bullets as Megan dragged Methos behind a crate and pulled out her own weapon. Jim heard a distinct cry of pain and noted grimly that one of their bullets had found its mark. Their assailant's retreating footsteps alerted him to the man's swift escape. 

"Stay here!" Jim yelled at Blair, already taking off in pursuit. 

Megan saw Jim run in the direction of the shot, Blair close on his heels and turned her attention to Pierson. Ellison and Sandburg could handle the gunman just fine. "You stupid fool," she cursed as she gently turned the gasping man over to attend to the arrow embedded in his back. The point protruded from his upper abdomen. Reflexively she looked down at her own body and realised the point had torn her shirt. It would have hit her in the chest had the detective not jumped in front of her. He had probably saved her life. Megan frowned. Her life was not worth the death of another person. She shook off the grim thought... he wasn't dead yet. 

"You're not going to die, do you hear me?" She grasped his shirt in her hand and ripped it up the back. Laying the wounded man across her lap, she took care not to jostle the arrow as she examined first the entry wound then the exit. The wide arrowhead would not be easy to pull back out of the body. The arrow would have to be cut off. Once it came out the wound would bleed more profusely and they ran the risk of injuring the man further. No, better to leave it where it was and let the EMTs deal with it properly. Megan said a prayer for gung-ho cops with a hero complex and pulled a handkerchief out of her purse to clear away some of the blood. The man groaned from his place over her lap. 

"Lie still," she said softly, running a hand over his hair. "We'll get you an ambulance." 

"No!" Pierson gasped out, pulling away from her hands. He struggled out of her lap and sat down on the ground. "No ambulance. I've just got to get the arrow out." Pain twisted his features. 

"Are you bonkers?" Megan cried out, staring in disbelief at the pale, shaking, blood-covered figure before her. "You need a hospital." 

"No," Methos ground out. "No hospital." He had been in the unfortunate situation of going the hospital route before. It was a experience he'd just as soon not repeat. When he had begun healing in the midst of his emergency surgery it had caused a near panic. Only a quick disappearance had saved him from becoming a lab rat or getting a staring shot at the cover of the National Enquirer. He could see the headlines now. "Man faith-heals himself during open heart surgery." 

"No hospital." 

Megan ignored him and reached for her cell phone. She was shocked as the detective grabbed it from her hands and smashed it on the cement floor. 

Methos looked over a the surprised inspector apologetically. "I'll buy you another. Please, listen to me. I can't go to the hospital. Where's Enqueri?" His expression was glazed with pain. 

"Who?" Megan asked. 

"Jim, where's Jim?" Methos said in exasperation. 

A confused Megan was saved from having to answer by Ellison's return. 

"Here," he called out as he and Blair approached. "He got away. The shooter had a car parked about a block down the street. By the time we figured out he had wheels it was too late." Jim knelt down beside the immortal, turning him so that he could see the wound. Blair stood slightly behind him breathing heavily, ready to lend a hand if needed. 

"Arrow's gone all the way through," Jim stated. 

"Yeah," Megan responded, "And this idiot broke my phone." 

"She was going to call an ambulance," Methos explained through gritted teeth. "Just take it out, Jim." 

The sentinel nodded and looked over his shoulder at his partner. "Can I borrow your knife?" Blair quickly handed over his pocket knife. After Jim opened it, his intentions clear, Megan leapt to her feet, grabbing his wrist. 

"Are you daft? You've all gone mad! If we remove the arrow he might bleed to death. We-need-a-doctor." She couldn't believe that Jim, who had so far been predominantly sane, was going to attempt to remove the arrow using a pocket knife in the middle of a warehouse, miles from the nearest hospital with no pain killers. "Blair?" She asked, looking for his help. 

Blair grabbed her hand and pulled it away form his partner's wrist. "You don't understand, Megan. Let Jim do this. We'll explain in a minute." 

She stepped back, watching the men like she was sure that they were all insane, but she let them continue. 

Methos fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, putting it between his teeth, then nodded. Jim cut the arrow with the pocket knife, just above the arrowhead, then worked the shaft out of the immortal's body. It wasn't easy due to the sharp prongs along the length of the arrow. He found he had to work the arrow back and forth to pull it out. Methos twitched as he worked but stayed silent. 

Finally the arrow was free and Methos slumped against Jim, resting his forehead on the sentinel's chest. After a moment his raised his head and looked at Megan. "Come here. Look at my wound," he told the woman, who had been watching the entire process with a look of shock on her face. 

Megan moved forward hesitantly and Methos bent his upper body over Jim's thigh so that his back was clearly in view. She gasped as the skin began to fuse together before her eyes. She could almost see the energy at work. As she watched in disbelief, the wound healed itself till there was nothing left but smooth unblemished skin. She reached out a shaky hand to touch it, sure that it was an apparition. The skin was still slightly warm to the touch, but whole. 

Methos allowed the exploration for a minute before leaning back and looking up at Megan. "I would rather not have had to tell you but I realised the chances were slim, given the situation, that you wouldn't find out." 

"Find out what?" she asked, wondering just what Pierson was. Jim moved back to stand beside Blair, content to let Methos control the conversation. 

"I am what is called an immortal," he began. 

Megan stood very still as he told her the tale of immortals and watchers. Her mind was telling her it was just that, a tale. Something told to frighten children. It was absurd, impossible. But no matter how she tried to explain it away, she couldn't let go of the fact that she had seen the evidence with her own eyes. As much as she wished it was all a fairy tale, she found herself knowing that he was speaking the truth. She glanced over at Jim and Blair, and Jim nodded seriously once before she turned her attention back to Pierson. 

"I think I need to sit down," Megan said with a dazed look. Methos grabbed her arm to support her but she stepped back sharply from his touch. She looked abashed by her abrupt withdrawal and spoke to Methos who had pulled away to a safe distance. "Sorry, but I need a bit of time to process this." She glared over at Jim and Blair again. "So you two knew about this?" 

"Yes," Blair spoke up. 

"Is this what's going on with you too, Jim?" 

Jim laughed. "No. I'm afraid not. I'm all mortal." 

"Blair?" 

"Me? No way," Blair said quickly. 

She turned her gaze back to Methos. "But there are more of you? Including that person taking potshots at us?" 

He nodded. "I'm afraid so." 

"Are you even a cop?" 

Methos shook his head. "Not in this life." 

Megan fixed Jim with a hard stare. "And you allowed this?" 

Jim pulled away from Blair's side and stepped forward. "Sorry, Megan. I didn't really think I had any choice here. I didn't want to send any of our officers up against this guy blind." 

"What about me?" she said angrily. "I suppose I don't qualify as a one of _your_ officers, so you thought nothing of sending me in blind. I thought we were past that Ellison." 

The hurt in her eyes stopped the angry retort that was on Jim's lips. "That's not the way it was, Megan. I trust you as much as any other cop in our precinct...more in fact. I think you're a good cop. The best." 

"Then how was it? Explain it to me?" 

Methos stepped forward, pulling her gaze away from Jim. "We had no choice but to put you into the middle of this, Inspector Connor. He's after you." 

"What?" Both Megan and Blair cried out at once. 

Megan turned to the young man. "I thought you were in on this, Sandy?" 

"It seems I missed something important," Blair answered. 

Jim held up his hands. "Why don't we all go back to the loft so that we can discuss this?" 

"Okay," Megan finally said. "But I'm driving back with Sandy. You two can fill us both in when we get there." 

"But Megan, one of us should stay with you," Jim objected. 

"Did I suddenly turn helpless? No. You'll be right behind us and I need a little time to process this. Coming, Sandy?" 

"Yeah," Blair answered, hurrying after the woman. He clasped Jim's hand briefly as he passed him, leaving the older man with a quick squeeze and the keys to his car. 

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Jim and Methos found themselves on the way back to the loft following the truck. 

Jim spoke to the immortal, not taking his eyes from the road. "I want you to tell me the truth, Methos. What's going on?" 

"I told you, Jim..." Methos began before Jim cut him off abruptly. 

"No. Listen to me here, Hawkeye. If anything happens to you, I need to know the score. I can't protect Megan without all the information... all of it." 

Methos seemed to mull over the point for a moment before reaching his decision. "Okay. You're right, Enqueri. You do need to know. If anything happens to me, I need you to take Megan and go to a friend of mine. He can help you. His name is Duncan Macleod". Methos wrote the address and name down and handed the paper to Jim. "I'll tell you, Jim, but it stays between you and me." 

Jim took the address and put it in his pocket. "It stays between you, me and Sandburg," he clarified firmly. "I won't keep it from him." 

"Okay. I might have known you would feel that way." 

"So...?" Jim asked. 

Methos took a deep breath and forced himself to remember. "I knew Megan's grandparents very well. They took me in for a time when I needed it the most. I had just lost a person that I loved. I watched her grow old before my eyes then finally die. You have to understand, Enqueri, I try to stay at arm's length with most mortals, simply for self-preservation. I know that they will be around for such a short time. Christine somehow managed to get under my defenses and into my heart. Before I knew it, I was lost." He smiled gently remembering the first days of their relationship. "I was with her for over 30 years." 

Jim's eyes widened at that. Methos saw the look. "It seems like a long time to you, but to me it was like the blink of an eye. When she died I never felt such grief. Not for the first time in my long life, I longed for death. If any immortals had crossed my path during that time I would have gladly fought and lost. But surviving had become a habit, so I existed." He frowned. "Looking back now I can see that her death was just the last in a long list of failures and losses. What I was feeling was not just the weight of that one death but the many horrors before it as well." He fell silent, lost in his memories. 

Jim watched the his friend closely. Grief was clear on the immortal's face. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose everyone and everything you cared about and still go on but found the thought of losing Blair was in itself too painful to consider. He pushed the dark thoughts away and concentrated on Methos's words as he continued. 

"Then I met the Connors. Charles found me one day, sitting on a bridge in a downpour." Methos smiled a bit at the memory. "I think he thought I was going to jump... kill myself. Maybe I would have if it would have made any difference. He took me to a little caf to warm me up. I went, not really caring where I was. He was really a kind and gentle man. I felt instantly drawn to him. Maybe because he seemed to me to be the opposite of myself. Calm, gentle, secure... happy. Before the night was out I was telling him everything. Well, leaving out the time frame and the immortal bit." Methos smirked. "He ended up taking me home with him and I discovered that his wife Liza was just like him and I just... well... I just stayed." 

"I'm have a hard time imagining Megan being related to such serene sounding grandparents. She's not exactly the serene type," Jim said. 

Methos laughed, remembering his official meeting with the woman. "I see your point." 

"So what happened to them?" 

"They were older even then, about 50 or so when we met. Their children had grown up and were out of the house. I think that Charles and Liza were happy to have someone around to take care of again. I was with them for 20 years. They showed me that I could still enjoy life, brought me back from the brink slowly. Eventually, their family accepted me. I think that they were relieved as the years passed and I didn't run off with their parents' life savings. In fact, I made improvements around the house, buying whatever they would allow me to buy... which wasn't much. Charles was a proud man. Eventually, I told them about my immortality and they accepted it like they did everything else about me." Methos paused to collect his thoughts. 

"What does all this have to do with whoever is chasing Megan and why you're here?" Jim asked. 

"Megan was adopted when her grandparents were just past 80 years old. When I saw her I knew immediately and I had to tell Charles and Liza. I owed them so much." 

"Tell them what?" 

"That she was immortal." 

"What?" Jim stammered. "She's like you?" 

"Well not exactly like me. She hasn't died yet. An immortal ages till the day they die for the first time. Then the aging stops and they join the game. She's a pre-immortal if you like." 

Jim thought about it for a moment. "Will you tell her?" 

Methos shook his head.. "No. Not unless I have no choice." 

"Why not? If I were immortal, I'd want to know. I would want to go when I was young and strong and able to defend myself." 

"We all go in our own time, Enqueri. Once she dies, life as she knows it will end. I want her to have her peace... her humanity, for as long as possible. If she knew , she would take reckless chances, die before it's her time. I promised her grandparents that I would look out for her. Protect her and teach her when the time comes. She deserves to live out her first life, I will be here when she needs me. " 

Jim nodded. "I can understand that, but I'd still want to know." 

"It's not your decision, Enqueri. You gave me your word. I wouldn't even have told you if there was any other choice. I want her to live a peaceful life, a good life for a long as possible without the constant threat of challenge and beheading. Without knowing that she'll never have children, never grow old with the person she loves." 

"I'll respect that," Jim said finally, before something occurred to him. " _I'm_ not immortal, am I?" 

"No," Methos said with a smirk, feeling the tension ease. 

"How about Blair?" 

"No." 

"Good," Jim responded, not sure that he could face a future without Blair. Then another thought occurred to him. "You _would_ tell me, if either of us were immortal, wouldn't you?" 

Methos just smiled and stayed silent. Jim swore and pulled in behind the truck at the loft. 

* * *

The smell of brewing coffee filled the loft as Jim and Methos entered. Blair was busy in the kitchen, while Megan relaxed on the couch. Well, perhaps relaxed was not quite the proper word for it. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, obviously impatiently awaiting their arrival. 

"I think I'll change before the festivities," Methos stated, with a distasteful look down at his bloody, ripped clothing. Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into the spare room. 

Sitting down beside Megan, Jim couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was destined to be an immortal. She looked the same. but. as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jim knew that his feelings toward her had changed. It was a subtle shift, but it was there nonetheless. He found himself wondering how he would react the next time they were in a dangerous situation and she wanted to go in first. Would he let her, because he knew she had less to lose? Would the protective instinct he felt towards Megan fade? Would he let down his guard where she was concerned just a little bit? He knew he would never consciously allow her to be hurt, but would knowing that she could die and come back make him even slightly slower in backing her up? Hell, she'd probably be happy if it did, truth be told. He tended to get a bit overprotective at times. Still, it bothered him to even consider that he might react differently now that he knew. Perhaps Methos was right in thinking that knowing about her   
immortality would change her reactions in different situations. Knowing Megan, she would volunteer for every dangerous job and become even more reckless. 

Jim jumped in surprise as Megan punched him on the shoulder. Rubbing the sore spot, he met Megan's eyes. 

"What??" Megan demanded. 

Jim blinked. "What do you mean, Connor?.you know that hurt," he said with a growl. 

"Good," she answered. "You're staring at me like you can't quite figure out whether you know me or not and it's really starting to bug me. Cut it out!" 

"Coffee, guys?" Blair interrupted. 

Jim shot him a grateful look and took the offered cup, focusing on his mate. He was determined that knowing would not change how he acted toward Megan. He inwardly cringed, realising that it already had. Not a good start. 

Methos strode back into the room, freshly dressed in slacks and a T-shirt. He settled himself into the chair, while Blair sat on the arm of the couch beside Jim. 

Megan wasted no time. "So what's this all about, Pierson? Why would that guy want me dead? And while you're at it, explain to me how you know about it and why you care?" 

After taking a deep breath, Methos launched into an explanation of his relationship with Megan's grandparents. He stayed quite close to the version he had told Jim, leaving out only that Megan shared immortality. 

Megan looked pensive after he had finished. "I remember my grandparents talking about you," she said quietly. "You were grand dad's best friend. They both loved you very much." 

Methos felt a very uncommon twinge in his heart. The words touched him deeply. He knew that the Connors had cared for him, but they had never put a name to it. it just was. He took a moment to make sure his emotions were under control before continuing. 

"I loved them too, Megan. That's why I'm here. It's my fault that he's after you." 

Megan looked at him in alarm. "Why is it your fault? How?" 

"It was so stupid," Methos spat out, standing to go to the kitchen. "It was just an accident. Your grandfather felt horrible after it had happened but by then it was too late." He pulled down a cup and filled it with black coffee before coming back and sitting down. 

"A few years before your grandfather's death, he and I ran into another immortal. We were out hunting when they came on us. The immortal's name is Benedict. He had been actively hunting other immortals for many years. I knew about him. It was just bad luck that he happened on me that day, he wasn't even hunting me." Methos frowned remembering. "Benedict traveled with a young mortal, who helped him. The young man would stalk the prey, learn the target's movements and help bring them down when the time came. Benedict was always very careful and didn't believe in fair combat. Most often he would, or his friend would, shoot the target to immobilize him and then he would move in and take the downed immortal's head. Not very sporting. Well, they ran upon me simply by accident that day, so they had no time to prepare. Your grandfather was separated from me, stalking his prey when he saw Benedict's partner preparing to shoot me down. He reacted on instinct to save my life. He shot the young man." 

The immortal paused at Megan's sharp intake of breath. "Megan, listen to me. He had no choice. The man would have killed me in cold blood. Your grandfather only meant to injure him, but. his aim was a bit off and the young man died there." 

"Oh god." Megan stammered. "This was in. ummm. about 1973 wasn't it?" 

Methos nodded. "Yes. Benedict ran when he saw his partner go down. He's above all a coward. Willing to sacrifice anyone but himself." 

"I remember that year. My grand dad was so sad. He insisted that I start taking martial arts lessons. He said that it was so that I could hold my own against my brothers." Megan fell silent, remembering all the classes her grand father had paid for and coaxed her into taking-- martial arts, boxing, fencing. "Tell me the rest?" 

Methos glanced at Jim, trying to gage his reaction. He wouldn't put it past the man to try to arrest him once the story was finished. The sentinel's jaw was tightly clenched, and Blair was running a hand soothingly across his back. The immortal sighed and continued. "I got rid of the body." He cast an unapologetic look Jim's way. "I swore to Charles that the death would never come back to haunt him. Unfortunately, I underestimated Benedict's attachment to the young man. About a month after the death, he called. He talked to Charles on the phone. The basics of the conversation was that he held Charles responsible for interfering with something that was none of his concern. He intended to make the man pay for his deed by taking an eye for and eye. Sometime during his eldest grandchild's 30th year, the same age as his companion, he would take that child's life." Methos looked at Megan. 

"Me," she said simply. 

"Yes," he confirmed, "you." 

"So why I am just seeing you now? And why are you here?" 

"I swore to your grandfather that I would look after you. That when the time came I would make sure he didn't get to you. It was my fault after all." 

"Megan turned 30 two months ago," Blair stated. "Where have you been? He could have killed her before you ever showed up and shared this bit of information with us." The young man's voice was angry. 

"I wouldn't have let that happen. Instead of trying to watch Megan, I've been tracking Benedict. When he made a move to come to Cascade, I came. I knew he would take his time setting up the hit. After all this time, I know the man like he was my brother." 

Megan nodded. "The year that he killed that man was when my grandfather first tried to get me into martial arts. He made sure over the years, that I had the best teachers. He was training me for this day wasn't he?" 

"In his own way, I think so. He knew that the chances of him being around by now were slim, so he wanted to make sure that if I didn't come through you had the best advantage he could give you. I've followed your training Megan. he would have been proud." 

They were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts. 

Jim broke the silence. "So what now?" 

"Now," Methos answered, "we go back to the station and finish our day as we normally would. We will wait for his next move." 

Jim shifted uncomfortably at this plan. "Do nothing? He could be setting up quite the trap while we sit around twiddling our thumbs." 

"I don't think so, Enqueri. I know this man, planning was always something that he left to others. It's one of the reasons he has been so. incensed about Frederick's death. Before he met the young mortal, Benedict spent his time running, hiding and living on holy ground, too fearful to venture into the game. After he and Frederick got together that changed. He became a predator. The young man was his intellect, one of the reasons he has lasted so long. He has spent much of the last 20 years back on holy ground, afraid to venture out into the game without the other man's aid. He's taken too many heads in dishonorable ways. Too many immortals would love to see him dead. I myself would have gladly parted his head from his body, given the chance." The immortal's face became hard, and Jim had a glimpse of what it would mean to be this man's enemy and shivered. 

"Okay, we wait," Megan declared. "Let's get back to work, see if we can get something done on a real case." 

They all grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Methos automatically went to Megan's side and Jim to Blair's. After a bit of confusion as to who would be driving what, Jim managed to get the keys back to the truck, leaving Methos and Megan with the loan of Blair's car. 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and soon it was time to head home. By general agreement they all headed back to Megan's apartment for an impromptu dinner. The dinner passed surprisingly pleasantly given the situation. Methos shared some of his experiences with Charles and Liza with Megan. She listened attentively, happy to have a glimpse into the lives of the grandparents that she remembered so fondly. At the end of the meal, Jim and Blair said their good-byes and headed back to the loft. Methos, it had already been decided, would be sleeping on the Inspector's couch. 

With Blair and Jim gone, Methos shifted uncomfortably for a moment then excused himself to change for bed. Megan grinned as the immortal made a swift retreat when faced with her unwavering appraisal. She chuckled as she headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Once there, she spotted Blair's necklace on the floor. Damn, the kid must have lost it when he had done the dishes. She scooped it up and saw that the clasp had broken. The kid wore the necklace all the time, he would probably hate to lose it. They had just left. Surely she could still catch them before they drove away. She called out to Methos as she headed for the door. 

"I'm going to go down to the street and catch Blair and Jim before they leave. Sandy dropped his necklace. I'll only be a sec." She headed out the door, not waiting for a response. 

Methos turned off the water and caught only the "I'll only be a sec" part and the telltale slam of a door. Swearing he quickly dried his face and pulled on his shirt. He grabbed his shoes on the way out, struggling to put them on quickly so he could go after the headstrong young woman. 

Megan stepped out onto the street in time to see the taillights of the truck turn the corner. "Damn." She sighed and walked over to Blair's car, parked on the curb. "At least I can put it in the car so I don't forget to give it to him tomorrow." 

As she inserted the key into the lock of the car door, she caught a movement and a flash out of the corner of her eye. Not stopping to think, she turned the key and threw open the door, ducking behind it. The sword, clanked against the top of the car door with a sharp metallic crack. 

Megan backed up quickly, looking up at her would-be-killer. The man looked about forty, though she realised that he was no doubt much older than that in reality. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Standing behind the car door, with sword raised and eyes flashing in rage, he looked like a demon. She shuddered and pulled back, putting the car between them. Her hand went to her waist but came away with no gun. Damn. She distinctly remembered hanging her gun with the holster on her closet door. 

"Take it easy now, butch," she spoke to the man, making sure to keep the car between them. 

"Come on, bitch, don't make this any harder than it has to be," he spat out. 

"I think I'll make it just as hard as I can, if it's all the same to you, mate." 

"Your choice. Either way, you die." He pulled out a small pistol. "Step back from the car and come over here," he ordered. 

Megan raised her hands and started to do as he asked, pausing before coming all the way into the clear. Her mind raced to come up with a way out that didn't involve her dead body. The man gestured for her to come closer to him. "I'd rather not attract the attention of the neighborhood with a gunshot but I will if you make me. Then I'll have to kill any witnesses as well, do you want that?" 

Megan shook her head and came around the car till she was standing directly in front of him. The gun tilted down as the man grasped his sword to deliver the killing blow. It was what she had been waiting for. Megan kicked out harshly, catching the man's wrist with a well aimed foot. The gun flew from his numbed hand. She followed the kick with a right and the man staggered back before recovering. She turned to dive to the ground after the gun. Her hand brushed the gun as she saw the man bearing down on her, sword raised. She wasn't going to make it. She saw the sword flash in the light, heading for her unprotected throat just as her fingers closed around the gun. Too late. 

Bracing herself for the pain before everything went dark forever, Megan was surprised to instead hear a sharp clang of metal against metal. She raised her head, gun in hand and saw that Methos had stopped the killing blow with his own sword, inches from her neck. She jumped to her feet and brought the gun up, leveling it at her assailant. 

"No!" Methos cried out. He kept his eyes on Benedict. "How about it? Do you want to settle this the way it should be settled?" he asked the immortal. 

The other man looked back at Methos in fear. "This is not your fight. Walk away." 

"I don't think so. This girl is under my protection. Now, either you go with me to the alley behind you or I let Megan shoot you, and drag you there." 

"Who are you?" Benedict hissed. "I never could find out who you were. No one knew or at least no one would tell me." Benedict had tried for years to discover the identity of the immortal who had been instrumental in the death of his beloved Frederick, only to end up with nothing. 

Methos just smiled a hard unforgiving smile, and pressed forward with his sword, where it lay against the other immortal's, encouraging him to move back. Knowing he had little choice, Benedict went. 

The fight lasted only a short while. Benedict's fighting skills were mediocre at best. The immortal had relied on trickery and betrayal for the heads he had taken. Just before Methos delivered the killing blow, he whispered to the other man. "Take heart in the fact that you were bested by the oldest living immortal." 

"Methos? I thought he was just a legend," were the man's final words. 

Methos looked over into the shocked and frightened eyes of Inspector Connor as the energy flooded his body. Lightening danced across the power lines surrounding them. 

Megan backed away till she was at the mouth of the alley but couldn't seem to make herself leave. Soon, the lightning faded away to nothing, and Methos collapsed onto one knee, exhausted. The lights around them were out, blown by the force of the quickening. Megan hurried forward and helped the immortal stand. She supported him as they walked out of the alley then paused looking up and down the street. The entire area was blacked out. 

"You pack a powerful punch, Adam," she whispered. It seemed speaking aloud in the quiet, dark street wasn't right somehow. 

He looked up at her, then straightened, pulling away from her support. "Yeah, I guess we all do. Go on up to your apartment, I'll be along in a bit." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I have a few things to take care of." He glanced meaningfully back into the dark alley. 

"Oh," Megan said. "I can help you." 

"No, I don't want you involved any further. Let me do this?" Methos needed to get rid of the body. It definitely would not do to have it discovered this close to the Inspector's apartment. "I would still like to sleep on your couch, if that's okay? I think that Jim and Blair need to be alone tonight." 

"Sure, Adam. I'd like to talk a bit about what happened tonight anyway. and about my grandparents," she finished quietly. 

Methos nodded and headed back into the alley. 

* * *

Blair watched Jim curiously as he spoke to Megan on the phone. His partner had spent the last half hour filling him in on everything. It was unbelievable that Megan was an immortal and didn't know it. He felt compelled to share the news with her but he would not tell her without Jim's agreement. The odds were very good that she would feel utterly betrayed if they kept it from her. It was a difficult decision to make. They ran the risk of changing her life irrevocably if they spoke, or losing her as a friend when the truth finally came out if they didn't. Blair wished that Methos hadn't of put them in this position. He turned his attention back to his partner, as Jim hung up the phone. 

"What's up?" 

"It's over. The guy made his move just after we left and Methos took him out," Jim stated seriously. 

"Just like that?" Blair was amazed that the ending was so sudden. 

"Yup, just like that." The sentinel sat down on the couch beside his partner, pulling him into a loose embrace. 

Blair put his head down on Jim's chest, snuggling against the bigger man happily. "What do you mean, Methos took him out? Is Megan okay?" 

"She's fine, Chief. Let's just say that Benedict won't be bothering anyone, ever again." 

"Oh," Blair said in a small voice. "Does this mean Methos will be moving on?" He tried to keep his tone neutral. 

"I suppose so," Jim responded with a squeeze. 

Blair enjoyed the embrace a little while longer. "I'm sorry for being such a butthead about all this, Jim. I'm not usually so possessive." 

"It's okay, Chief. It's not every day that an ex-lover knocks on the door and decides to stay a while." Jim smiled. 

Looking up, Blair caught the grin. "How would you act in the same situation?" 

"You mean if an ex-lover of yours wanted to sleep over?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim looked down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "I want to say it would be no problem but that would be a lie. Honestly, I don't think I could handle it. I'd keep picturing you and whoever together and it would make me crazy. Someone else's hands on your body, someone else making you come. You saying...saying, you love him." Jim stopped and made a small noise of grief. "Hell, even the thought of the possibility makes me crazy." 

"Good," Blair snuggled back down onto the older man's chest. "Just for the record, you are the only man I've ever told I loved him. The only man I've ever loved. The only person, man or woman that I ever want, from here on out." The arms around him tightened till it became uncomfortable. "Uh. Jim. having a little problem breathing here," Blair squeaked out. The arms released him immediately and the young man looked up into his lover's face. "Jim, are you okay?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up to stroke the bigger man's cheek. 

Jim looked down at his guide through slightly blurred vision. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. It just wasn't who he was, but at this moment he felt such an intense wave of happiness he wished he could show Blair just how much his words meant. Blair loved him. He loved the younger man with a fierceness that scared him sometimes. "I love you so much, Blair. Thank you." He turned his head to kiss the palm that was stroking his face. 

"For what?" 

"Loving me like I love you." Jim leaned over and kissed the younger man behind his ear and whispered the words. 

"Show me?" 

Jim took his partner's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Gently he removed each piece of clothing. The air felt still, as if time had stopped to witness their love. Jim chuckled at the ridiculous thought and concentrated on paying homage to each area of Blair's body as he undressed him. Soon the young man was naked. Jim gathered him into his arms, kissing him intensely. Blair kissed him back with equal fervor arching his body up, then pulled away. 

"Jim, man, I don't want to break the mood here but your belt buckle is about to do me irreversible damage." 

Jim chuckled and took a long look at the naked form of his guide. "You are so beautiful." 

Blair blushed and stepped forward, his hands going to the offending garment. His pulled Jim's hips forward and unbuckled the belt, pulling it off and tossing it over his shoulder with flair. Jim grinned again, but stopped as the young man unbuttoned his pants and slid a hand down the front to tease his already hard erection. Jim gasped and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. Blair grinned. 

"Like that, huh? Well, you'll like this even better." He unzipped the bigger man's pants and pulled them with the boxers down, releasing Jim's straining cock. He then fell to his knees in front of Jim and holding the bigger man's gaze, engulfed Jim's penis in one motion. Jim cried out and arched his back, his hand cupping the back of Blair's head. 

"Fuck! Blair! Stop, I'm going to come," Jim warned. Blair ignored him and sucked with gusto, moving his mouth quickly up and down the older man's penis. Jim felt his orgasm build and overwhelm him. He shot into his partner's warm, moist mouth, feeling his legs give out with the intensity of his fast orgasm. 

Blair helped ease him to his knees so that they were on the same level, then captured his lips in another searching kiss. Jim tasted his own semen on his partner's lips, as he devoured them hungrily. He felt the younger man's erection bump against his knee and with strength he didn't know he had, pulled Blair up and over to the bed, before they both collapsed on the soft mattress. 

Blair immediately latched onto one of Jim's nipples, suckling it gently, his hands roving over the hard chest of his lover. Jim could feel Blair's excitment building, and felt the weeping cock that was thrusting hard against his leg. He grabbed his guide's hands, holding on till Blair stopped struggling. 

"Jim," the young man whined. 

"Blair," Jim answered breathlessly. "Slow down, baby. I need to catch my breath and you need to get me ready." 

Blair stilled abruptly and moved up Jim's body till his entire weight rested on top of the older man, and his face was positioned in the perfect spot to kiss him. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" he asked. 

Jim grinned and pushed a wayward strand of hair behind Blair's ear. "Depends on what you think I mean, Chief. I want you to make love to me. I need you in me tonight. Is that okay?" Blair's whole body shuddered and Jim was momentarily concerned. 

"That is so much more than okay, I can't even begin to say. I love you, man, I've dreamed about this." Blair began raining little kisses over Jim's face and neck. Jim grinned at the onslaught. 

"You'll have to be patient. It's been a long time." Jim said a bit nervously. Blair was obviously not in a patient mood. 

"Patience. I can do patience," Blair said in a hurry. The young man forced himself to slow his movements and began stroking Jim's chest and sides lazily. It might kill him, but for Jim he could definitely do slow. 

Jim sighed in pleasure as Blair stroked and kissed him from head to toe, then urged him to roll over onto his stomach. Jim snagged a pillow to cushion his hips and ease the pressure against his renewed erection. Blair left the bed for a moment but was soon back to continue his loving tribute to his sentinel's body. Jim felt Blair part the cheeks of his ass and tensed involuntarily. 

"Easy, big guy. Relax. we'll take it slow and easy. I love you." Jim could feel the exhale of Blair's breath as he whispered his love against the small pucker of his anus and shivered with desire. He moaned and was rewarded by a quick swipe of the young man's tongue across the entrance to his body. Jim moaned again and Blair's tongue began teasing and pleasuring him in earnest. Stroking along his cleft and finally darting shallowly into his ass. Jim was moaning almost continuously now, shifting backwards trying to draw more of Blair into himself. 

A cool, slick finger touched him and he jumped, then pushed back to let Blair know he was ready. His capability of speech had long since left him. He felt the digit enter him. It slipped past his spincter muscle and then began a slow easy thrusting. Jim clenched his hands into the bedspread and cried out as his body was breached for the first time since he had lost Methos in Peru. Blair prepared him patiently, lovingly, until Jim was easily accepting three fingers and wordlessly begging for more. He bit his lip and tasted blood as he felt the head of his partner's cock enter him. Blair rocked gently into Jim, moving forward in slow strokes till his balls touched the sentinel's ass. 

Jim felt the pain as his body accepted the intruder. His hands clenched more tightly into the bedspread till his knuckles were white. Blair leaned forward, laying his body along back of his prone partner, soothing him with gentle touches on his face and neck, stroking him till the pain passed. Jim moaned and the  
sound was pure pleasure. Blair pulled his chest away from Jim's back and began thrusting gently into the older man's body. Soon, the movement sped up and Jim spread his legs further trying to encourage deeper thrusts. The movement changed the angle of penetration and Jim shouted as Blair's cock hit his prostate. Blair continued to thrust against the small nub and Jim came with a hoarse cry of pleasure. His entire body spasmed and he heard Blair's answering shout as his cock was clenched by the quivering passage. Jim felt his guide's come explode deep inside his body and the edges of his sight dimmed and faded as he floated on the ecstasy of his orgasm. 

When his senses realigned he found himself pressed down into the bed by a heavy weight on his back. Jim smiled and didn't dislodge his young lover. He felt Blair's gentle breath as it moved over his shoulder. He heard a very quiet whisper and had to strain to make out the words. 

"Incredible. so incredible. love you so much, Jim." 

"I love you too, Blair," Jim murmured. Feeling Blair's cock still embedded in his ass, he closed his eyes, letting exhaustion take him. 

* * *

Jim stood on the street outside of the loft watching as his new lover said goodbye to his old lover. The cab would be along soon. Blair held out his hand to the immortal. 

"Thanks for everything Methos," the young man said firmly. 

"Do you really mean that Blair?" 

"Yeah man, I'm so sorry about how I acted. That really isn't like me. I don't' know what I was thinking." Blair looked down at the ground, embarrassed. 

Methos put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You can trust in what you have with Enqueri Blair. I can't touch you and him--no one can. Your bond is strong. Believe in it." 

Blair looked up at the immortal and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. No hint of the seemingly ever-present smirk. "Thanks man. Take care of your head." 

"I always do Blair...I always do." 

Blair stepped back so that Jim could take his place. He walked up the steps and leaned against the building, trying to give the two men a bit of privacy as he waited for his partner. 

Jim stood next to his friend for a few seconds without speaking. Methos seemed content to wait till he was ready to talk. Finally the sentinel found his voice. "You don't have to leave so soon, Hawkeye." 

"It's time, Enqueri. There's no place for me here. I need to get back to my life. I'm glad things worked out for you," Methos said. "If you or Blair ever need me..." He left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Jim knew that the offer was there if he ever needed it. 

"What about Megan?" Jim asked. 

"We had a long talk and I think she's okay with everything." The immortal kicked the ground absently watching the dirt rise. 

"Did you tell her?" 

"No," Methos answered, knowing of course exactly to what Jim was referring. "Will you tell her?" 

Jim shook his head after a moment. "Not yet, but I'm not making any promises." 

"Okay, I can accept that, Enqueri." Methos looked up as the taxi pulled to the curb. "I guess this is me." 

"We never did get to have that talk did we?" Jim said with a small grin. 

"No. Do you really think there's anything that still needs to be said?" Methos asked. 

"No, no I guess not." Jim pulled the immortal into a brief embrace before letting him go. "Be safe." 

"Always, Enqueri. Be happy," Methos said, nodding toward Blair who waited on the steps, giving them some time for their good-byes. 

"I will," Jim responded with a wide smile. "I am." 

Methos nodded and climbed into the cab. With a final nod to Jim and a wave to Blair he signaled for the taxi driver to move on. 

Jim watched till the cab was out of sight, then went up the steps to Blair, putting his arm around the young man's waist. 

"Are you okay, Jim?" Blair asked in concern. 

"I'm fine, Chief. It just seems so final." He cast one last glance down the road where the taxi had gone. 

"Any regrets?" the young man asked with a bit of a waver in his voice. 

"No. None. I love you, Blair." Jim kissed his partner on the forehead before drawing him into the building, leaving his old life behind, eager for his future with his partner. No, he definitely wouldn't change a thing. 

The End 

Feedback is appreciated :) 

* * *

End Recompense. 

 


End file.
